Salt Water
by Tiberias
Summary: Bush/Cotard fan fiction - Another little piece of an Englishman being saved by a Frenchman.


Title: Salt Water  
Pairing: Bush/Cotard  
Rating: PG - 13  
Summary: Another little piece of an Englishman being saved by a Frenchman.  
Disclaimers: They are not mine nor I'm making money writing about them. 

The Hotspur was in the middle of a powerful sea storm.

And because the Hotspur was in the middle of a powerful sea storm, everyone were busy running up and down, yelling and hissing to each others.

And because everyone were busy with the Hotspur, no one saw how one of the youngest and stupid midshipmen, tripped and fell hard against the First Lieutenant William Bush.

And because he fell hard against him, he sent him overboard, directly into huge and black waves.

He, Mr Bush, this time didn't have time to yell "I can't swiiim!"

He just fell overboard with the stupid midshipman gaping for words to say.

Words. Not actions.

The Captain, Horatio Hornblower at that precise moment was too taken in arguing with the Major André Cotard.

"Man overboard!" Matthews yelled and Horatio's eyes fell upon the trembling midshipman, who was whispering "I didn't want to push Mr Bush!"

Bush.

Of any of them, Bush!

Bush, who couldn't swim to save his life.

His Bush!

His first lieutenant!

Horatio didn't have time to act because André was there, before him and jumping into cold icy waters without saying a word.

A long and perfect jump, his body forming a little curve and then he disappeared between huge waves.

"Take him down!" Horatio harshly yelled to Matthews and the incompetent Midshipman was dragged away from his eyes.

"Captain there!" Styles pointed with his callused and dirty finger toward North.

There his Bush was with André supporting him, swimming for both their lives and Horatio wanted to faint and laugh at the same time, because he knew very well that he couldn't afford another loss.

Another friend … something more maybe, going away from him.

Like Archie. His dear Archie Kennedy.

His.

His, like Bush.

Very strange how he could think at William only in that way, only like his.

Everyone was looking down, at their first lieutenant, almost drowned and now lying there with both André and Horatio knelt beside him.

"W- Bush!" Horatio called him.

His Bush was so pale, so cold and unmoving.

And then he simply watched André hit with his fist William's chest and then blowing air into his lungs.

Kissing him, saving him.

How stupid, he thought because he knew how to perform this act and instead there he remained, unmoving like his William.

"Monsieur Boosh welcome back!" André grinned watching William coughing and spurting salty water.

"I'm fine Sir." He whispered trying to stand up but failed falling down again.

André had to lift and carry him away with every sailor looking at them, at him; Major André Cotard wet, cold and shivering while cradling Bush between his arms and making his way between the others.

A Frenchman carrying away an Englishman.

How odd.

How glorious.

And there he was, André spending the night looking after Bush.

The lieutenant was shivering and yelling nonsense.

"Je suis ici doucer Anglais." André whispered caressing Bush's hand.

Sighing he took from his cot a blanket, placing it over Bush's one.

He was tired and sore but couldn't sleep leaving William in that state.

"André." William softly called.

"Oui mon cher?" He asked smiling while gazing down at him.

"It's cold." He shivered catching one of André's wrists.

André nodded then slowly undressed and climbed into the tiny space of Bush's cot. "Mon amour I will keep you warm."

Bush instinctively rolled onto Andre's chest and sighed finding it warm, his face pressed into the other man neck.

André stroked William's back and nape, lulling him back to sleep.

He fell asleep a couple of minutes later only to be awakened by William moaning.

He sighed into William's neck, hearing him asking where his sword was.

"It's here mon cher there are no enemies on this navire just sleep." André reassured him.

William was naked, sweaty and pressing against Cotard's body.

"André." William moaned again and André kissed him slowly and languidly, gently hushing him.

"Vous êtes mon William." He whispered into William's ear. "Say oui."

Silence.

"Ma bien-aimée say oui."

"Oui André." William softly repeated falling asleep with André caressing his moist lips, knowing that the man would not remember anything of what he said.


End file.
